Electrocardiographs (hereinafter referred to as “ECGs”) are used to provide information about a patient's heart. As is known, the heart generates electrical signals that travel to a patient's skin. Sensors in the form of electrodes are placed on the skin to detect the heart's electrical signals and transmit information to a monitor. The monitor can interpret the signals and produce the ECG. Proper placement of the electrodes on the skin is important to providing a quality ECG.